A pesar del tiempo seguiré a tu lado
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: El amor es así. Solo un pequeño instante NanoFate. Porque el amor de nuestras protagonista es lo que nos inspira. Quien se atreva a decir que vio a MSLN por las peleas y la magia, le crecerá la nariz como a pinocho.


Un corto NanoFate para que disfruten un ratin.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **A pesar del tiempo seguiré a tu lado**

Estando en casa, todo está en silencio y muy tranquilo, mi hija no se encuentra, anda realizando un entrenamiento especial para iniciar el reclutamiento en STAB, ya está en edad de poder entrar a cumplir su sueño, el cual dice que es un secreto, puesto que es algo que no sabemos, algunas veces dice que quiere ser como su Nanoha-mama y otras como su Fate-mama, pero nunca nada concreto je je je je, eso me causa mucha gracia. Hablando de eso, veo la hora, y no falta mucho para que Fate-chan llegue, de seguro vendrá agitada y nerviosa por llegar un poco tarde, siempre anda despistada como siempre, Fate-chan es tan linda nunca cambio esa forma de ser en ella. Escucho abrir la puerta y que se anuncian…

-Ya estoy en casa- dice y cierra la puerta.

-Bienvenida a casa- digo desde mi puesto en la cocina.

-Estas en la cocina. Voy a ayudarte, disculpa por llegar tarde Nanoha, no sé por qué el tránsito en Midchilda resulta agobiante, siempre cronometro mal cuando voy ajustada de tiempo- la escucho desde la habitación, al parecer se cambiara de ropa.

-¿No tomarás una ducha primero?-Le pregunto curiosa.

-No- me responde llegando a la cocina- voy a ayudarte hoy en la cocina- se ve alegre y se coloca junto a mí, y nos disponemos a terminar la cena mientras me habla de su día.

Más tarde arreglamos la mesa, y cenamos amenamente, todo se siente tan pacifico, este momento me parece imposible, hace algunos años no lo hubiera creído, sobre todo porque Fate-chan sigue a mi lado. Al terminar, acabamos en el sillón viendo nada en la tele…

-Oh, mira es una película de terror…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Quita eso, sabes que no me gusta!

-Vamos Fate-chan, tu enfrentas cosas más terroríficas que esa…

-¡No importa! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡El suspenso es muy agobiante y de repente hay mucha sangre! ¡Me crispa los nervios!

-¿Prefieres una de súper héroes?- intento cambiar el tema, es increíble esta situación con ella, que enfrenta terribles bestias y no puede ver una simple película de terror, creo que le gusta más ser protagonista que expectadora.

-Yo solo quiero estar con Nanoha- dice y me abraza por la espalda.

-Fate-chan no te duermas- le digo al sentir como recarga su peso sobre mí.

-Descuida, hoy no estuvo cansado el trabajo, solo quiero estar así contigo…p-puedes poner la de terror si quieres- tan linda.

-Mmm no, mejor no, si quiero dormir bien y no estrangulada ésta noche mejor veremos una de acción, qué tal ésta, se llama John Wic.

-Bien… ¿podemos quedarnos así?

-Solo si yo soy quien se recuesta en Fate-chan,

-Adelante, recuéstate en mis brazos linda princesa Nanoha.

-¡Fate-chan!- replico a sus bobos halagos de príncipe y reímos- baka…- digo por lo bajo.

Miramos la película, en tanto de cuanto en cuanto Fate-chan siempre me brindaba leves caricias, en mi cabello, en mis brazos, en mi abdomen, de repente se quedaba quieta, la miraba de reojo y estaba absorta en la película, y de vez en cuanto soltaba bobas expresiones como "Wow" "Viste eso Nanoha" "Eso fue increíble" Sip, a Fate-chan le gustaba mucho el entretenimiento de la tierra, lo digo, porque para mí ella hace cosas mucho más increíbles. Al final, me parece que fue un poco triste la historia, o al menos la parte en la que perdió a su esposa, lo demás fue bastante bueno y entretenido pero, no me imagino nunca estar sin Fate-chan, para mí eso sería como la muerte, sin darme cuenta apreté su mano al pensar en eso, aunque la película ya había terminado.

-Ya termino la película, ya debemos ir a descansar- dijo suave.

Apagamos la televisión, y vamos a nuestro cuarto, alistamos todo y no recostamos. Apagué la luz, pero no tenía sueño todavía.

-Mañana comienzan nuestras vacaciones ¿Cierto?- le pregunto para confirmar nuestra salida y que no haya de "casualidad" cambiado nuestros planes.

-Así es. Me parece un poco injusto por Vivio.

-Es mejor acostumbrarnos. Vivio ya ha crecido, es un adulto joven y comenzara su vida, no podemos estar siempre en medio, no sería justo para ella, además sé que ella no nos olvidará, vendrá a nosotros cada vez que pueda y que lo necesite, nosotras siempre seremos sus madres.

Escuché unos leves sollozos tras mi espalda.

-¿Fate-chan estás llorando?

-Perdón no pude evitarlo, Vivio ya es una niña grande, me cuesta hacerme la idea y acostumbrarme.

-Está bien Fate-chan- me di la vuelta para verla y abrazarla- a mí también me cuesta creer y aceptar que Vivio ya creció, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ella, tienen lo mejor de ambas, puede cuidarse sola si lo estuviera, pero también ella tiene a muchas personas que la aprecian, Einhearth-san la protegerá, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé. Cuando Nanoha creció también tuve mucho miedo.

-¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas Fate-chan?- Fate-chan empujó suavemente hasta hacerme quedar de espaldas sobre la cama, y ella recostada sobre mí.

-Nanoha se hizo muy hermosa al crecer: sus piernas largas, su estrecha cintura, t-tu..tu hermoso y amplio pecho…

-¡Fate-chan baka!- lo golpeé sobre la coronilla, ya comienza con sus cosas.

-¡Auch!... ¡Pero es cierto! Tu largo y sedoso cabello, tu rostro…- sujetó mi barbilla y me vio directo a los ojos- tu nariz pequeña y respingada, tus ojos…tan profundos como el cielo azul, y por último, tus labios…- despacio acercaba nuestros rostros.

-Fate-chan es más hermosa que yo- dije antes de poder rozar nuestros labios, Fate-chan se alejó un poco saltando a la defensiva.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nanoha es mucho más hermosa! ¡Muchos querían apartarla de mi lado! ¡Tipos con malas intenciones!

-A Fate-chan también…

-¡Eras tan inocente que no te dabas cuenta!

-Tú tampoco…

-¡Lo mío es diferente! ¡Yo era tan densa que ni siquiera les prestaba atención! ¡Pero Nanoha siempre ha sido tan amable! ¡Se atrevieron a rozar tus delicadas manos…tus mejillas…estrechar tu cintura! ¡NO! ¡Profanaron un tacto que solo debía ser de mi propiedad!

-Fate-chan…- esto es demasiado.

-¡Nanoha es solo mía!

-Así es…- reafirme lo que ya era cierto- yo soy de Fate-chan- acaricié con mis manos sus mejillas, aprisioné su rostro para que me prestara atención, y dejará lo del pasado en el pasado-…y eso nunca cambiará.

-Nanoha…

Acerqué nuestros rostros, y consumé ese beso que anhelaba cada día al anochecer.

-Para mí no hay nadie más que Fate-chan- la consentía con mis palabras entre el beso- te amaré por toda la eternidad- sus ojos cerrados, y ella en espera por mis labios, anhelando cada contacto- eres la única que he amado- Fate-chan me abrazó por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo- dame siempre la oportunidad de poder demostrártelo- continuamos con el contacto un poco más.

-No es necesario…- dijo separándose- yo lo sé, porque yo también te amo Nanoha- junto nuestras frentes, y me dio un beso esquimal- por ahora debes descansar, fue un día muy agotador.

-Con gusto acepto…solo si duermo abrazada a Fate-chan.

-Como guste, my lady Nanoha.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


End file.
